


Rush

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-24
Updated: 2002-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

## Rush

by Annie

[]()

* * *

Rush 

By Annie 

Rated: NC-17 definitely  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but if they were......  
Summary: Total PWP. Lex/Clark  
Lex feels the rush.  
Spoilers: None.  
Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Rush 

Rush of fire blazing in Lex's throat as he downed the glass of golden brandy in his hand, merging with the heat already suffusing his being at the sight of the six-foot-something god appearing in his library doorway. 

Rake of his gaze up and down the entire length of his soon-to-be new lover, the one he had waited so long for, practically been celibate for, the one who just turned eighteen yesterday and invited himself to Luthor Manor for a post-graduation sleep-over with clear intent in his darkening green eyes and need-roughened voice. 

Realization that conversation was not to be on the agenda this evening, and then sharp twist in his stomach as perfection on Earth closed the distance from doorway to him in as few steps as possible, flicking one wrist to knock the empty glass out of his hand, out of the way, the other hand coming around to grip the back of his neck, rush of cold need ripping down Lex's spine at the touch. 

Rasping voice whispering his name softly, Lex, worshiping his name as he pulled firmly on the back of his neck, leaning in to meet him, forehead to forehead, hot breath washing over his lips, and God, Lex's mouth was watering like one of Pavlov's dogs, but this was Clark's mouth and it was so close, too close, he wanted to see that mouth, but all he could see was the dark desire in the eyes locked with his. Lex's hands gripped strong upper arms beneath soft cotton, wanted to rip the cloth away. 

Refused to acknowledge the crack of desperate desire in his own voice as he spoke Clark's name in return, lips barely functioning in the need to meet the perfect mouth barely an inch away from his. 

Rush of vertigo as Clark pulled on the back of his neck abruptly, crashing their mouths together. Lex's mouth had opened involuntarily with the unexpectedness of it, and he had the tiniest second to feel those lips before he tasted Clark, felt Clark's tongue touching him inside, all over, teeth, the roof of his mouth, feeling for every surface hungrily. Lex's arms went around Clark without his even thinking about it, and he let his own tongue slide and play, one on one with Clark's, felt himself moving imperceptibly backwards as Clark pushed his entire body into him, trying to dissolve clothes, skin, any possible barrier that separated him from Lex. Clark was moaning softly in the back of his throat and Lex couldn't make his ears hear anything but that, thought he must be moaning himself, as he could feel the vibration of it in his own throat, somewhere behind the hot wash of Clark in his mouth. 

Rush of elation as he felt more than heard Clark's "Jesus, Lex...." groaned into his mouth. 

Raised his arms from around Clark to run his hands across his shoulders, ghosting up the smooth skin of his neck, to hold his jaws firmly in place and try to devour him whole. 

Resistance at his back suddenly in the form of the cool, richly-paneled library wall. Resistance in the form of an anguished groan from Lex's lips at the same moment, as Clark abruptly released his mouth from the demanding kiss. 

Released Lex's mouth and slipped to his knees slowly, inching his face and hands down Lex's clothed body, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles, trailing his face slowly along all the hidden planes of Lex, breathing in the smell of him, the pure Lexness of him, laying his face gently against the heated hardness he found, inhaling deeply, turning his head then to put his mouth right over the covered erection and exhale, biting gently through the cloth. 

Rendered Lex insane when he did that, tearing a moan from his throat and bringing his hands crashing down onto Clark's head to twist savagely in the ebony silk there. Lex bent then, pulling Clark's head back so he could plunder his mouth again hungrily, breathing words at the same time, urging him up, pulling him by the waist of his jeans, out of the library and down the hall to his bedroom. 

Rushing to reclaim Clark's mouth once more as he pushed the door shut behind them and almost slammed the boy up against it. Clark laughed softly into Lex's mouth, turned it into a tortured groan as Lex's hands ran down the front of him and cupped his engorged cock through the soft denim uselessly trying to hide it, moaned softly himself at the heat and thickness of it. "Off." Lex demanded hoarsely. 

Removing clothes recklessly, tossing them anywhere, trying at the same time to make their way to the bed, trying to do it all without losing the touch of one another. Sinking as one onto the thick comforter, hands and mouths working furiously. 

Ragged breathing as Clark stopped and knelt up over him, pushing gently against his shoulders to keep Lex where he was. "Let me," he whispered. Lex just nodded, feeding silently from the green shimmer of the eyes above him in the dim room. There was only moonlight by which to see, and the muted glow diffusing from the outside sharpened the lines of Clark's face and body, and Lex thought he had never seen anything quite so electrifying as the hard, hungry boy-man poised above him. 

Race of his heart even more as Clark leaned down and rested his lips on Lex's throat, tongue snaking out to lick a trail from one side to the other, one hand splayed across Lex's chest, the other teasing lightly across his scalp, his ears, the line of his jaw. 

Ripple of feeling down his entire body, coalescing in his balls as Clark bit his collarbone lightly, and Lex's hands came up around Clark's back, smoothing across the skin there, coming around to palm the toned muscles of his stomach and Clark moaned and took Lex's hands away. "No," he murmured against the skin of Lex's chest beneath his lips. "I want to...I want you first." 

Rampant twitch of Lex's cock at those words, ache and need intensifying with every lick of Clark's tongue, every kiss against his skin, every brush of fingers on his nipples as Clark tracked his way down a body literally trembling with desire. 

Rustle of silken sheets as Clark turned so he could reach lower more easily. Rewarded with an urgent plea from Lex, eyes closed and reveling in the sounds he could force from Lex's noble throat. 

Random muscle jerks in Lex's body as he felt the heat of Clark's mouth near his cock. 

Resisted the urge to simply scream and grab Clark by the hair, fuck his mouth relentlessly, twisted his fists into the sheets to keep from doing just that. Couldn't stand the constant licking and kissing and teasing hands on his body a second longer. Bit his scarred lip to keep from begging as his hips and spine arched inadvertently up to meet Clark's face. 

Rammed a fist onto his mouth then to keep from screaming for real as Clark blew softly on the tip of his rigid, sensitized cock, taunting then with just the barest touch of hot tongue to the head. Jesus God what has he been reading? ran through Lex's head, and almost made him laugh hysterically, but then he would have gone legitimately insane and the thought was banished from his brain abruptly as Clark wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of his cock, took his other hand and brushed lightly under his balls, cupping them in his warmth and squeezing them gently, weighing, then, God, licking them, while he started slowly, agonizingly, fisting up and down on Lex's cock, which felt so incredibly hard by now that Lex was surprised it hadn't just exploded with need. 

Rush of unbelievable heat, up his spine from his cock and dispersed at the speed of light through every nerve ending, streaming fire in him as Clark leaned in and took the head of Lex's cock into the hot, wet silk of his mouth. Clark closed his eyes, reeling with the heavy feel of it, the taste of Lex, better and purer Lex than his mouth had been. Lex arched again, couldn't stop himself if his life depended on it, wrenched out a ragged groan and finally gave in to the temptation to touch, reaching down to grab the black hair once again, holding firmly, stilling Clark's head. "Have to stop a minute, Clark," he managed through the raw desire ripping through his brain, radiating through his blood. 

Refusal from Clark, then, speaking softly around his cock and Lex thought he would come right there and then, exerted almost superhuman effort to hold it, and all the while, Clark's fist pumping, other hand caressing his balls, roaming below them to tease, and Clark wouldn't stop. "No. Now, Lex." 

Rush of incredible disbelief through him, feel of Clark's cock against his leg, hot and hard, weeping pre-come on him, and he had an irresistible urge to stop everything right now and bend down to lick it off Clark's cock. 

Repressed the urge, as Clark took more of Lex's cock into his mouth, tearing a strangled cry from him, making him tighten his grip on Clark's hair. "Clark," he moaned and he was almost begging, didn't have to though, as Clark's mouth descended, devouring, taking, and Lex's entire body was nothing but pleading, arching, aching, fucking blinding need, and still he held back, tried to make it last, afraid to believe there would be more, that he could have this again. 

Restrained himself until Clark pulled up almost off his cock. "Lex," he said, his raw voice pulling Lex's head from it's thrown-back position to look at him, meet his eyes, almost lose it again from the look in Clark's eyes. "Now, Lex. Come for me." He whispered, keeping his eyes locked on Lex as he literally swallowed Lex's cock. 

Raging need, unable to fight it anymore, and Lex went rigid, pumped into Clark like he thought it would never end, gave all of himself in the hot, thick rush, heart, soul, mind, body, until he was empty and sated, until he collapsed back against the pillows, softening cock jumping erratically at the final little licks and kisses Clark gave before climbing back up over him, laying across Lex and kissing him softly. 

Rush of...something, something he was afraid to speak as he kissed Clark back, reaching down to feel the hot, heavy erection Clark had waiting for him. "Now, okay. Me, now," Clark muttered against his throat, moaning when Lex barely touched him. Lex had a feeling they would be at this a long time tonight, and he had business meetings in the morning. Ah, well, they could wait, Lex thought, as he flipped himself and Clark over and caught one of Clark's nipples in his teeth. This was Clark after all. Business was just business. 

No rush there. 


End file.
